User blog:Heatedpete/The changing face of Bad Company 2
Short one here. Over the months that I've been playing Bad Company 2, I've noticed a huge change in the way people play Bad Company 2. Some of this is for the good, but most are for the bad. I'd like to share with you now the changing face of what seems to be the genre's only current team-promoting FPS. Assault The Assault kit has changed hugely since I started playing on BC2. In the beginning, players were continually using weapons like the AEK or the AUG, weapons that could be both annoying and brilliant at the same time. They coommonly used smoke and shotgun 40mm shells to cover their team-mates, running into hot zones to deliver much needed ammunition or firepower. They destroyed cover with their 40mm grenades, brought down buildings full of hostiles, and assaulted the enemy lines. Nowdays, the Assault simply sits behind the fight, waiting for the more brave players to ASSAULT the position for them. They use Grenade Launchers as anti-personnel weapons, to kill soldiers in open ground, rather than knock down buildings or clear roads. The only weapon Assault players use is the An-94 with a 4x Scope and Magnum Ammo. The Ammo Box is a personal item, only to be used for their own effects. And smoke grenades simply do not exist. Engineer Oh how the mighty have fallen. In the beginning, the engineer was the most valued of companions, the only one able to take down helicopters and tanks, the most useful in CQB. Nowdays, the Repair Tool is a comedy weapon, used for humiliation kills and joking about on Hardcore. The AT weapon of choice is the RPG-7, used for anti-personnel use. RPG soldiers choose the easy over the hard, the infantry over the tank. And the weapon of choice is always the XM8C with magnum ammo. Medic The common medic today only exists for one thing: An M60 with a 4x and Magnum Ammo. Scarecely seen is the medic these days, caring only for themselves and a few friends, they fight for personal pleasure. Only team-members who are low on points revive the downed, many simply run away, others do nothing and then get killed. And health boxes are only ever seen when the fighting is long gone, the wounded recovered by themselves. Recon Gonna be straight with ya. Only two types of recon: The wookie and the noob-sniper. Wookies go for a Shotgun w/ magnum ammo, C4 and explosive bandoliers. They rush towards buildings, cover them in C4 and detonate them, no matter who is in the confines. The noob-snipers use a M95 with a 12x Scope and Magnum Ammo. No need for srategic positioning. Not when every sniper on the game rushes at you with a M95 and tries a "quick-scope" at close range. Such moves are wasteful. The motion mine is never used, the spotting scope never used. Only personal gain, as for the entire rest of the team, they can simply fight on their own. Capitalism from the Socialist kit. More to come later :-) Category:Blog posts